One way or another
by shelly Draven
Summary: petite histoire de Tiva basée sur l'humour


**ONE WAY….OR ANOTHER…..**

« Cette pauvre enfant a perdu ses deux parents le même jour » conclut Ziva à voix haute au sujet de leur dernière mission.

« Oui, son père est mort et sa mère va passer sa vie en prison pour avoir tué son père! » ajouta Tony.

« Dur départ dans la vie » conclut Mac Gee

La journée avait été dure. L'enquête avait été résolue assez rapidement et facilement mais les conséquences avaient été cruelles. Une enfant de huit ans avait vu son père allongé, recouvert de sang et au final, c'est sa mère qui l'avait privé de ses relations paternelles. Elle serait placée en famille d'accueil et toute sa vie avait basculé.

Gibbs avait été très éprouvé et comme à chaque fois qu'un enfant devait souffrir, il se retenait afin de ne pas succomber à son envie de meurtre.

Abby déboula comme une fusée dans l'open space en retirant tout le monde de leurs pensées.

Abby : « -J'ai eu une idée géniale !! Un nouveau pub vient d'ouvrir en ville et nous allons tous nous détendre là-bas ce soir !!

Tony : ça marche pour moi, répondit Tony, même si j'avais prévu de retrouver la secrétaire du 3ème qui insiste pour que nous nous…

Ziva : on a comprit, Tony !! Je viens aussi !!

Abby : Bien et toi Mac Gee ?

Tim : Ben moi j'avais prévu de travailler ce soir

Abby : Allez Tim, s'il te plait

Tony : Allez le bleu, ton chef-d'œuvre peut bien attendre une journée de plus !!

Mac Gee : bon ok »

Gibbs n'avait pas répondu mais en fait aucun ne croyait qu'il serait partant, préférant de loin la compagnie de son bâteau que celle des êtres humains. Toutefois, Abby se risqua : « Et toi patron ? »

Gibbs réfléchit et leur dit : « je vous rejoints là bas ! Je vais voir Jenny pour lui demander ! »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Abby, tandis que Tony et Mac gee imitaient à perfection la carpe.

« Tony, Tim, fermez la bouche vous allez gober une mouche !! » leur lança Gibbs avec un sourire narquois en escaladant les escaliers

Ziva pouffa et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. « Je vais chercher Ducky et Palmer, pour voir s'ils seront de la partie »

Gibbs observait son équipe, à la fois fier d'eux et inquiet de ne les voir jamais grandir. L'ambiance était des meilleures : Tony chariait Ziva sur ses problèmes de langages, Abby suppliait Mac gee de lui dévoiler les intrigues de son second roman et Ducky racontait à Jenny et Palmer des histoires de sa jeunesse. Il était heureux et se délectait de ce moment plutôt rare où il rencontrait ses collègues et amis en dehors du boulot.

Abby se leva et se dirigea vers la sono d'où parlait l'animateur qui annonçait les chanteurs amateurs. Le karaoké était à présent libre et Abby revint toute joyeuse de la farce qu'elle avait mise au point.

« Mesdames et messieurs, à la demande de la jolie brunette assise à la table du fond, je vous prie d'accueillir sur scène une jeune femme dénommée : Zivaaaaa !!!! »

Ziva faillit s'étrangler avec son demi tandis que l'équipe applaudissait. Tony ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer : « j'espère que les musiciens connaissent un air en hébreu parce que sinon avec ce sera un vrai massacre vu que Ziva ne peut pas dire une phrase en américain sans se gourrer. »

A ce sarcasme, Ziva se leva et était décidé à prouver à Tony que rien ne lui faisait peur, et sûrement pas de chanter une stupide chanson en public !

Tony sourit d'avoir réussi à la persuader d'aller sur scène et il ne put que constater que sous les lumières des projecteurs elle était resplendissante.

« Je sens que tu vas regretter tes paroles, Tony » lui lança Mac Gee.

La musique commença et tous reconnurent un air assez ancien mais connu d'un groupe des années 80.

Ziva s'empara du micro et commença timidement à chanter :

« _-one way or another I'm gonna find ya'_

_I'm gonna get, get, get, get ,get_

_One way or another I'm win ya' _

_I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya' get ya'_

Puis devant l'enthousiasme de la salle, elle devint de plus en plus sûre d'elle et commença à bouger sur corps sur la musique.

Toute l'équipe était surprise de l'assurance de la jeune femme qui d'habitude restait plutôt discrète. Tony se dit qu'à cet instant précis, elle était réellement désirable et à en juger par les regards que lui portaient les hommes de l'assistance, il n'était pas le seul à le penser !

Il y en a même un qui s'était permis de la siffler et Tony souria en songeant qu'il fallait mieux que ce gars profite du spectacle parce que Ziva ne manquerait certainement pas de le tuer dès la fin de sa prestation !

Puis elle le fixa dans un regard de défi et son sourire lui fit penser un court instant qu'elle savourait l'effet qu'elle lui faisait mais que lui aussi lui faisait de l'effet, il se demanda si ce n'était qu'une simple chanson ou si c'était un aveu dissimulé.

_« __One day, maybe next week, I'm gonna meetcha.  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha.  
I will drive past your house, and if the lights are all down I'll see who's  
around.  
One way or another, I'm gonna find ya.  
I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha.  
One way or another, I'm gonna win ya.  
I'll getcha, I'll getcha.  
One way or another, I'm gonna see ya.  
I'm gonna meetcha, meetcha, meetcha, meetcha.  
One day, maybe next week, I'm gonna meetcha.  
I'll meetcha, ah.  
And if the lights are all out, I'll follow your bus downtown, see who's hangin'  
out.  
One way or another I'm gonna lose ya.  
I'm gonna give you the slip.  
A slip of the lip, or another, I'm gonna lose ya_.  
_I'm gonna trick ya, I'll trick ya.  
One way or another I'm gonna lose ya.  
I'm gonna trick ya, trick ya, trick ya, trick ya.  
One way or another, I'm gonna lose ya.  
I'm gonna give you the slip.  
I'll walk down the mall, stand over by the wall, where I can see it all, find  
out who ya call.  
Lead you to the supermarket, check out some specials and rat food.  
Get lost in the crowd.  
One way or another, I'm gonna getcha.  
__I'll getcha.  
I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha »_

quand la musique stoppa, tout le monde était debout, Ziva affichait un large sourire en tirant sa révérence.

Elle descendit de l'estrade, aidée par l'animateur qui ne cessait de faire des louanges sur la jeune chanteuse dans son micro.

_Mac gee_ : « elle t'a bien eu Tony !! »

Oui en effet, elle l'avait bluffé et sur bien plus de points que ne se l'imaginait Mac Gee.

Arrivée à table, Ziva regarda Tony : « -Tu disais quoi Tony avant que je quitte la table?

_Tony :_ que tu étais ravissante »

La joyeuse équipe sentait que quelque chose se passait mais après tout pourquoi deux jeunes gens aussi beaux et intelligents que ces deux là ne pourraient ils pas se retrouver ? …mise à part pour la règle n° 12 !!

**FIN**


End file.
